Наказание Часть 1 Ненавидеть любя
by ericell
Summary: Она прождала его всю ночь, бесполезно. Уехал ничего не сказав, не объяснив. И спустя несколько недель случайная встреча. Ненависть и любовь сплелись в один клубок. Желание отомстить и причнинить боль. Что победит любовь? Ненависть? Эрик/Келли


**Название: НАКАЗАНИЕ. ЧАСТЬ 1. НЕНАВИДЕТЬ ЛЮБЯ.**

**Фандом: CSI Майами**

**Герои: Эрик Делко, Келли Дюкейн**

**Рейтинг: PG**

**От автора: AU, возможно, но это предполагаемое развитие событий после 8-05. Все вероятно. **

- Келли!

Негромкий оклик в ночной тишине был схож с внезапной ослепляющей вспышкой молнии, разорвавшей темное небо. До дрожи знакомый голос заставил сжаться внутренности, и сразу захотелось спрятаться. Келли, словно наткнувшись на препятствие, остановилась, не дойдя до машины. Перехватило дыхание, но она, делая вид, что ничего не слышала, сумела сбросить внезапное оцепенение, прошла оставшееся расстояние на подгибающихся ногах и неудачно пыталась открыть водительскую дверь. Пальцы дрожали так, что никак не получалось ухватиться за ручку. Но и том случае, если бы ей это удалось, попасть в салон она бы не смогла: от охватившего ее волнения Келли не сняла машину с сигнализации, машинально положив брелок с ключами в карман.

- Келли, ты меня слышишь?

Голос прозвучал совсем рядом, и Келли, не выдержав, резко обернулась, встретившись взглядом со стоящим за ее спиной Эриком. Он сделал еще пару шагов и полностью вышел из тени на свет. Не желая видеть появившегося так неожиданно Эрика, Келли отвернулась от него и уставилась в яркий рекламный щит, насмешливо подмигивающий ей то гаснущими, то ярко разгорающимися огнями, недавно повешенный на соседнем доме. Она ощущала всей кожей, каждой клеточкой тела присутствие Эрика, слышала его частое дыхание, запах его одеколона проникал в ноздри, вызывая откровенные воспоминания, и в ее душе закипали слишком противоречивые чувства и желания. Но одно, очень сильное, словно подталкивало ее в спину, заставляя немедленно сесть в машину и уехать отсюда, как можно скорее и как можно дальше. Все равно куда, лишь бы не быть рядом с Эриком. Но силы оставили ее, и Келли не могла двинуться с места. Тело не подчинялось ей, руки и ноги онемели, в ушах шумело, а сердце билось медленно и неровно. Одна лишь мысль о том, что Эрик стоит всего лишь в метре от нее, бросала в жар. Чтобы немного успокоиться, Келли настолько плотно зажмурила глаза, что перед опущенными веками запрыгали разноцветные искры. Прошла минута, вторая - они так и стояли молча, ничего не говоря, напряжение, возникшее между ними, нарастало с каждым мгновением и уже было почти живым и осязаемым, казалось, его можно было потрогать руками, оно, словно паутина, налипало на кожу, путало мысли. Спина Келли напряглась, на плечи как будто лег тяжелый груз, придавивший ее к земле. Пальцы рук пришлось сцепить в замок, чтобы унять отвратительную дрожь, а глаза защипало от подступивших горьких слез обиды.

Эта встреча, случись она месяц назад, была бы долгожданной и желанной, а сейчас заставила вернуться в недалекое прошлое и всколыхнула затихшую, было, обиду и боль.

Эрик. Вернулся, чтобы снова ее мучить. Она столько времени ждала, постоянно думала о нем, надеялась узнать, где он и что с ним произошло. Затем старалась сделать все возможное, чтобы выкинуть его из головы и забыть. Почти получилось. И вот, когда Келли посчитала, что успокоилась, смирившись с разлукой и приняв, что они расстались навсегда и больше не увидятся, он свалился как снег на голову. Сравнение для Майами самое подходящее. Снег в этом южном городе такая же невероятная редкость, как и настоящая любовь. Не удержавшись, Келли горько вздохнула и опустила голову, мысли метались, словно пойманные в клетку птицы - одна неприятней другой, Келли никак не удавалось сообразить, что делать, и принять какое-то решение. Появление Эрика было внезапным и очень болезненным.

Эрик, в данный момент, она не могла подобрать правильных определений, чтобы охарактеризовать его. Когда-то, не так уж давно, Келли думала, что он для нее - открытая книга, что она могла читать и понимать его мысли: для общения им хватало взгляда, жеста - и все было понятно. Несколько недель назад, прощаясь в раздевалке лаборатории, он ей сказал: «Келли, ты меня слишком хорошо знаешь». Да, в тот момент она тоже так думала, считала, что знает его, вот только оказалось, что это сплошные иллюзии, она жестоко ошибалась и абсолютно не знает этого человека. Он ушел и пропал, бросил ее в полном неведении, словно исчез с лица земли. Никто ничего о нем не знал.

После встречи и последнего незаконченного разговора она ждала Эрика, надеялась, что он придет к ней домой, как обычно, все будет хорошо, они поговорят, обсудят сложившуюся ситуацию, решат, как им поступить дальше, какой будет их новая и, главное, совместная жизнь. В тот памятный вечер Келли прождала Эрика до глубокой ночи - да что там ночи, до рассвета! - беспокойно вышагивая по квартире, глядя на ночную улицу и, чтобы отвлечься, считала проезжающие мимо машины. Переживала - мало ли что могло случиться, город большой, а неприятности, они обычно по отдельности не случаются. Чувствовала, как утекают минуты, часы, но он не пришел и не позвонил. Ни в тот день, ни на следующий, ни через неделю, ни через месяц. Келли ждала и надеялась, что Эрик вспомнит о ее существовании, догадается, что она волнуется и переживает за него, и хоть каким-то образом даст о себе знать. На работе вздрагивала от каждого телефонного звонка, с отчаянной надеждой глядя на дисплей мобильника, и надеялась увидеть одно лишь слово - «Эрик». Дома хватала трубку стационарного телефона, ожидая услышать его голос. Бесполезно. Он молчал. А ей с каждым напрасно прожитым, полным надежд и ожиданий днем становилось больнее, а обида терзала душу до отчаяния, до слез, и порой Келли думала, что ненавидит Эрика, одновременно мечтая увидеть, обнять и быть с ним вместе. Неужели все его слова, все обещания, признания в любви и уверения, что он никогда и на за что ее не оставит, были игрой, самой обычной, хорошо приукрашенной красивыми определениями и ложью? И это красивое «мы», так часто слетающее с его губ, оказалось насквозь фальшивым? Обычным враньем, тем самым, на которое так легко идут мужчины, чтобы приворожить и очаровать женщину, чтобы заполучить ее, поиграть и бросить? А Эрик, как никто, преуспел в этой игре по завоеванию женских сердец. И она, такая умная, выдержанная и осторожная, несмотря на прошлые грубые ошибки, снова промахнулась с выбором своего единственного, как тогда Келли считала, мужчины, став для него одной из многих, очередной, и он с легкостью забыл ее и оставил на произвол судьбы с разбитыми мечтами и ожиданиями. Боже, а она ведь хотела стать его женой и даже думала о ребенке, их общем малыше, представляя, как они будут счастливы втроем. Какая дура, наивная и глупая, как все женщины. Мечтала о простом женском счастье - любить и быть любимой. Она открылась ему, доверила все самое сокровенное, пустила в душу, а он просто взял и натоптал там грязными сапогами, разорвал в клочья ее сердце и исчез. И, несмотря на все эти нелицеприятные мысли, она продолжала ждать и надеться. Сколько раз она брала телефон и набирала его номер, но позвонить не могла - проклятая гордость и самолюбие мешали, не давали сделать этот последний унизительный шаг. Сколько вечеров Келли просидела одна на широком диване, свернувшись клубочком и закутавшись в плед, чтобы унять нервную дрожь, гипнотизируя брошенный в кресло мобильник, мысленно умоляя: «Любимый, милый, дорогой, единственный, позвони, ну пожалуйста, не мучай меня, позвони, просто скажи, что ты помнишь, что хочешь, что скоро вернешься!». Но все ее отчаянные просьбы и мольбы оставались без ответа. Телефон молчал, или звонили те, кто ей был не нужен. Отчаявшись и думая о самом плохом, Келли даже спрашивала Горацио, не знает ли тот хоть что-то про Эрика, но лейтенант грустно посмотрел на нее и покачал отрицательно головой, признаваясь в своем неведении.

И вот, спустя столько времени, словно вынырнув из небытия, Эрик стоит рядом с ней, она слышит шуршание его одежды и как скрипят подметки его ботинок, когда он переступает с ноги на ногу. Он так близко и так далеко, а Келли безумно хочется не сбежать, а повернуться к нему и броситься на шею, прижаться, обнять почувствовать его тепло, его запах. Поцеловать, ощутить вкус его губ, услышать, как бьется его сердце. Словно не было этих мучительных недель, словно она не давала себе слово забыть его и выкинуть из головы все мечты и мысли о нем. Не получилось, не вышло: он, как и прежде, имеет над ней огромную власть. Один поцелуй, но Келли не имеет права ни в коем случае, ни под каким предлогом поддаваться своим чувствам, она должна быть сильной и стойкой, она должна сопротивляться своему влечению. Она не знает, зачем он пришел, что ему надо, и может в ответ на свое откровенное проявление чувств получить жестокий отпор. Она ведь совсем не знает его, теперь он для нее чужой.

Неожиданное желание, жаркое и безумное, охватило ее. Жажда, отчаянная жажда мести. Она должна отомстить, причинить Эрику боль, сделать так, чтобы он испытал то же, через что прошла она. Заставить его мучиться, терзаться ревностью и страдать, страдать и ненавидеть, любя. Сердце больно кольнуло: а любит ли он ее? Любит, Келли была уверена, одного-единственного взгляда, что поймала она, посмотрев Эрику в глаза, когда повернулась на его оклик, было достаточно, чтобы понять - любит. Но все равно - чужой и заслуживает мести.

Ей пришлось собрать все свое мужество, подавив злость и желание броситься на него и вцепиться в лицо, располосовав его симпатичную мордашку ногтями, врезать ему как следует, отхлестать по щекам, а потом целовать, целовать это невыносимо любимое лицо. Расплакаться у него на груди и услышать слова прощения и признания, увериться в том, что он ее любит так же безумно и отчаянно, как она его. И по-прежнему, несмотря на это долгое необъяснимое отсутствие, он тот же, добрый, ласковый, ее любимый Эрик. Но вместо этого Келли проглотила подступившие слезы, прогнала ненужные мысли и ярко, так, как умела только она, улыбнулась, повернувшись лицом к Эрику, ослепляя его своим радостным и довольным видом, ровным и спокойным тоном спросила:

- Эрик? Ты что-то хотел от меня? - улыбка стала еще шире, а отведенные за спину руки сжались в кулаки с такой силой, что пальцы заныли, а ногти впились в ладонь, раня ее до крови.

- Келли…

Эрик шагнул в ее сторону, и Келли показалось, что он хочет ее обнять, но это не входило в ее планы: любое его прикосновение - и она потеряет контроль над собой, поддавшись его власти. Испугавшись, она невольно подалась назад, врезавшись в бок машины. Этот совсем негромкий звук показался им грохотом, и Эрик замер на полпути, остановившись в половине шага от Келли.

- Я жду, - Келли было все трудней контролировать свои эмоции, и говорила она плавно, сдерживая себя, пытаясь не сорваться в истерику.

- Мы можем поговорить? - Эрик все же сделал этот шаг и остановился рядом с ней, опираясь рукой на заднюю дверь автомобиля.

Келли встряхнула головой, зная, как сейчас красивой волной легли на плечи ее волосы, почти незаметно свела брови к переносице, оттолкнулась от своего «БМВ» и, глядя Эрику прямо в глаза удивительно искренним и открытым взглядом, предположила:

- Почему бы нет? – она оглянулась по сторонам. - Думаю, это место не слишком подходящее, - Келли достала из кармана брелок, отключая сигнализацию, машина мигнула фарами и тихо пиликнула, - может, поедем ко мне домой? - открыв дверцу, Келли уселась на водительское сиденье, потянулась вправо, распахивая пассажирскую дверцу, приглашая Эрика сесть.

- Хорошо, я не против, - согласился он, устраиваясь рядом и пристегиваясь ремнем безопасности.

Оказавшись вдвоем в замкнутом пространстве салона машины, Келли ощутила себя пойманной в ловушку. Близость Эрика, аромат его одеколона заставляли бунтовать ее кровь, она чувствовала, как тело сотрясается, словно перегретый мотор, прижав руки к животу, она подавила тихий стон и улыбнулась одними губами, повернувшись лицом к Эрику, в полумраке увидеть выражение ее глаз было невозможно.

- Я голодна, - объяснила она свой необычный жест.

И лишь то, что Келли была за рулем, спасало ее и давало возможность не переступить мысленно проведенную черту, отделяющую ее от Эрика, от необдуманных действий и поступков, которые могли привести к печальным последствиям.

Ночь только начиналась, улицы были запружены машинами, гости огромного курортного города, да и местные бездельники отправлялись на отдых, разъезжаясь по клубам и другим увеселительным заведениям. Келли приходилось вести машину очень осторожно, постоянно притормаживая, перестраиваясь из ряда в ряд, обгоняя зазевавшихся водителей, и это отвлекало ее от мыслей об Эрике. Но его присутствие все больше и больше смущало ее. Останавливаясь на светофорах, она боковым зрением наблюдала за ним и чувствовала, что злость и ненависть тают, как тот неожиданный флоридский снег.

Эрик смотрел в боковое окно, чему-то хмурился, периодически ерзал на сидении, как будто ему было неудобно, нервно сцеплял пальцы и изредка улыбался каким-то своим мыслям. И, глянув на него в очередной раз, Келли поймала его улыбку, как она посчитала, очень самодовольную и счастливую. Эта улыбка, словно масло, подлитое в огонь, словно спичка, поднесенная к пороху, всколыхнула и заставила разгореться с новой силой жажду, рвущую душу на кусочки, опустившую было голову жажду мести, желание унизить, стереть с его лица это довольное выражение и увидеть боль и отчаяние в его глазах. «Ненавижу, ненавижу и презираю, будь ты проклят, любимый», - в голове словно что-то взорвалось, и слезы, с таким трудом загнанные внутрь, были готовы пролиться из глаз.

Какой-то идиот подрезал Келли, но она в последний момент успела затормозить, вывернув руль, выскочила на обочину. Это небольшое приключение оказалось как нельзя кстати, моментальный страх заставил переключить сознание и думать о чуть было не случившейся аварии, а не об Эрике.

Оставшуюся часть пути они проделали без происшествий, так и не сказав за все время, проведенное в дороге, ни одного слова, словно на них был наложен обет молчания.

Непонятно как, но Келли удавалось выглядеть не просто веселой, а счастливой и очень уверенной. Пока они шли от парковки до ее дома, она болтала как заведенная, присутствие Эрика оказывало на нее странное влияние, схожее с действием наркотика: она вдруг стала невероятно разговорчивой, словно снова нанюхалась кокаина, и слова лились из нее без остановки. Келли с довольной улыбкой рассказывала, как хорошо им сейчас работается в лаборатории, какие чудесные, доброжелательные и талантливые люди пришли на смену Эрику. Как они прекрасно понимают друг друга и как им там всем хорошо, и никто, никто не вспоминает о дезертире, так бесславно покинувшем их коллектив, и какая дружная и сплоченная у них команда в настоящее время. Она никак не могла остановиться; понимая, что это всего лишь защитная реакция, Келли боялась, что если замолчит, то попросту разрыдается.

Изредка бросая взгляды на Эрика, Келли замечала, что настроение его резко изменилось, выражение лица стало печальным, глаза прищурились, и ей стало понятно, что все слова, слетающие у нее с языка, ранят и больно задевают его. Она вдруг почувствовала необычный подъем и на ходу придумывала, как бы побольнее задеть его самолюбие. Эрик шел рядом, кивал головой, слушая ее дифирамбы, но в ответ не произнес ни слова, ни разу ни о чем не переспросил, не поинтересовался чем-то конкретным.

Поездка в лифте оказалась забавной, с ними ехал сосед с необыкновенно толстой кошкой, и киса почему-то норовила оцарапать Эрика, протягивая к нему лапы, а Келли в душе злорадствовала, что даже обычная соседская кошка воспылала к ее бывшему любовнику непонятной ненавистью. Но стоило войти в квартиру, как вся ее наигранная веселость моментально слетела, слишком много воспоминаний было связано с этим местом. Келли откровенно боялась, что у нее не хватит сил и выдержки довести свою игру до конца. Она чувствовала себя как на качелях: то дикая и отчаянная ненависть, то такая же, заставляющая сжиматься сердце, любовь. Перевес сил был минимален, и победить с легкостью могло и то, и другое.

Мило улыбнувшись, Келли попросила Эрика, чтобы на время его чем-то занять и отвлечь, дав себе время сосредоточиться и немного успокоиться:

- Ты не сваришь кофе, так, как раньше? Я соскучилась по нему, - пожала плечами и развела руки в стороны. Келли выглядела такой очаровательной: с нежной улыбкой на губах, со слегка раскрасневшимися щеками, но внутри нее бушевала буря, настоящий ураган, сдерживать который, загоняя в глубину души, становилось трудней. - Сколько ни пробую, но так вкусно, как у тебя, не получается, - Келли вздохнула и замерла в ожидании.

- Сварю, если ты просишь, - несмотря на убитый вид, Эрик говорил спокойно, своим обычным голосом.

- Вот и хорошо, а я пока переоденусь, - Келли ослепила Эрика яркой улыбкой и вышла из кухни. Лишь оказавшись вне поля его зрения, она выдохнула, прислонилась спиной к стене и, поджав нижнюю губу, застыла, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и унять бешеный ритм пульса. Взгляд ее случайно упал на мужские тапочки, купленные совсем недавно для отца. Ее папа, замечая, что в последнее время с дочерью творится что-то неладное, частенько заезжал к ней, скрашивая одинокие вечера, пытаясь своими рассказами развеселить свою девочку, и очень осторожно старался выведать у нее причину такого ее болезненного состояния. Но Келли не стала посвящать отца в свои дела, отшучиваясь, что слишком много работы и она сильно устает. Вот эти-то тапочки послужили внезапной подсказкой, и стало ясно, чем можно побольнее ранить Эрика, какую «красивую» историю она ему поведает.

Аромат кофе растекся по квартире, вызвав у Келли очередной приступ любви-ненависти. Сколько раз они пили этот напиток, сидя на кухне, устроившись вдвоем на одном табурете. Эрик, посадив Келли верхом себе на колени, прислонялся спиной к холодильнику, держа в руках одну кружку на двоих. Сладкое, с привкусом шоколада и корицы кофе, сладкие, с горьковатым кофейным ароматом губы, негромкие смешки, ласки - все было, кажется, совсем недавно. Келли провела рукой по лицу, стирая ранящие воспоминания, поправила волосы и глянула на себя в овальное зеркало, висящее в прихожей. Глубоко вздохнула, облизнула ставшие сухими губы и вошла на кухню. На столике стояла дымящаяся кружка, та самая. У Келли хватило выдержки не швырнуть ее на пол, а взять в руки и поднести кофе ко рту, сделав вид, что хочет выпить, хотя в тот момент она вряд ли смогла бы проглотить даже каплю. Улыбнулась и, глядя на Эрика, сказала:

- Вкусно, так о чем ты хотел поговорить?

Келли стояла посередине кухни, держа в ледяных ладонях, согревая их, горячую чашку с кофе, и ждала ответа от Эрика. Он подошел к ней и положил руки поверх пальцев Келли. Это прикосновение отдалось теплой волной, прошедшей от макушки до пяток по всему телу, вызвав легкую дрожь. Эрик слегка наклонился, почти касаясь лицом головы Келли, и она почувствовала, как легонько шевелятся волосы от его дыхания. Слова, произнесенные им, звучали тихо и удивительно ласково:

- О нас, я хотел поговорить о нас.

Такие простые, они произвели на Келли неизгладимое впечатление, она вздрогнула, словно от удара хлыстом.

- Пусти, немедленно пусти мои руки!

Ледяной взгляд зеленых глаз, плотно сжатые губы и резкие слова:

- О нас? А разве «мы» существуем? Пусти!

Келли вырвала свои руки из ладоней Эрика, чашка упала на пол и разбилась, по голубому кафелю разлилась темно-коричневая лужа, разделив Келли и Эрика. Они стояли по разные стороны кофейного озера и глядели друг на друга. Эрик с недоумением и удивлением, а Келли - зло, готовая испепелить его взглядом, губы подрагивали, она собиралась с силами и, отвернувшись в сторону, заговорила медленно, с чувством, с горечью в голосе:

- Ты слишком поздно спохватился, ты пытаешься говорить о том, чего уже нет, – Келли подняла глаза и посмотрела в лицо Эрику. - Я ждала, боже, сколько я ждала, надеялась и верила! Но у всего есть конец, и я не собираюсь провести всю свою жизнь в ожидании. Эрик, я человек, живой человек, с мыслями, чувствами, желаниями. И если меня бросают, забывают и не считают нужным дать о себе хотя бы какую-нибудь весточку, что мне делать? Провести остаток жизни, стоя у окна? Нет, я так не хочу, - пройдя по кухне и остановившись в дверях, Келли прислонилась к косяку, сложив руки на груди, словно пыталась защититься, спрятаться, оградив себя от присутствия Эрика. - Я хочу жить настоящей полнокровной жизнью, как все нормальные люди. И знаешь, наверно, это правильно, что мы расстались. Между нами все было слишком ненормально, слишком все было сильно, болезненно. Ты был прав, оставив меня. У нас было много хорошего, и я говорю тебе спасибо за те месяцы, что мы провели вместе. Ты разбудил меня, дал возможность почувствовать себя женщиной. Научил не стесняться себя, не прятать чувств, желаний, не бояться любви… - Келли на мгновение замолчала и, гордо вскинув подбородок, слегка прищурила глаза и продолжила свое повествование, спокойным и умиротворенным тоном, - и сейчас у меня есть мужчина. Очень хороший. Добрый, умный, сдержанный и очень уверенный в себе. Мне с ним хорошо, пусть я не схожу с ума от страсти, но я люблю его очень спокойной нежной любовью.

Произнося свой монолог, Келли на какое-то время поверила своим словам, она видела лицо Эрика, он даже не пытался скрывать своих чувств, они все легко читались в его глазах, печальных и полных слез. Ему было больно, невыносимо больно, и Келли испытывала моральное удовлетворение, она достигла желаемого результата; но это было не все, она решила добить его окончательно. И, дерзко улыбнувшись, небрежным жестом указала на домашние тапочки:

- Видишь, стоят, ждут своего хозяина, - подняла руку, взглянула на часы, - знаешь, Эрик, тебе пора уходить, я не хочу, чтобы в моей квартире встретились двое мужчин. Мой бывший любовник и мой будущий муж. Уходи. Тебе здесь больше нечего делать, - и гордая собой, Келли отошла от двери, давая дорогу Эрику.

Он стоял у нее за спиной, не шелохнувшись, не вымолвив ни слова, растерянный и раздавленный открывшейся ему правдой.

- Я жду, - Келли вопросительно смотрела на Эрика, - время поджимает.

Эрик оттолкнулся от стены, которую подпирал все это время и подошел к Келли. Провел костяшками пальцев по ее щеке, нагнул голову и прикоснулся губами к ее рту. Короткий и жаркий, больной, словно ожог, поцелуй обезоружил Келли, было достаточно такой малости, чтобы вернуть ее на землю и заставить растерять всю фальшивую самоуверенность, но она устояла и сдержалась, не поддавшись на ласку.

- Ты права, Келл, я всегда знал, что не достоин тебя. Мы настолько разные, что даже странно, как могли столько времени быть вместе. Я очень рад, что у тебя все хорошо и что у тебя есть мужчина, который сумеет сделать тебя счастливой. По-настоящему счастливой, - Эрик стоял очень близко, он не смотрел в лицо Келли, да и не мог бы его увидеть: опустив голову, она по своей привычке спряталась за волосами, ей пришлось до боли прикусить нижнюю губу, чтобы не расплакаться. – Келли, мы с тобой из разных миров, и такие женщины, как ты, никогда не связывают жизнь с мужчиной из другого сословия. Ты - принцесса, я - нищий. Будь счастлива. Ты для меня всегда будешь светлым лучиком, что на короткий миг озарил мою жизнь. Прощай, - короткое невесомое касание пальцами щеки и волос.- Прощай, - Эрик обошел Келли, и через несколько мгновений она услышала, как хлопнула входная дверь, заставив Келли вздрогнуть. И в тот же миг она поняла, что на этот раз Эрик ушел навсегда, совсем. Она потеряла его окончательно, заставив поверить, что у нее есть другой - умный и красивый. Месть удалась - красивая и жестокая. Вот только непонятно, кому Келли отомстила - человеку, которого любила больше жизни, или самой себе.

Хорошее она придумала наказание, изощренное и действенное. Только в этой игре не было победивших, они с Эриком проигрались вчистую.


End file.
